


31 Day Cheritz Appreciation AKA Countdown to Ray's Route

by themostcleverandwittyname



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 31 Day Challenge, Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Smut, Tags Subject to Change, Tags to be added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostcleverandwittyname/pseuds/themostcleverandwittyname
Summary: Peace cannot come without worry and love cannot come without pain.This is a lesson the RFA and MC are familiar with.





	1. Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of 31 drabbles and oneshots to commemorate Cheritz for all of their hard work _and_ a countdown until Ray's Route. 
> 
> Some of these will be really short and some too long. I tried to include every character. This is mainly for practice and some ideas will be used in my main fic, Curiosity Saved the Cat. Also, if I'm a day late, I haven't dropped the challenge. I'll probably just post two in one day because Its Better Late Than Never *wink*.
> 
> Thank you so much if you read this and I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung is homesick and lovesick and the last person she wants to see is the boy she has fallen for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start off with Ray because I wanted the oneshots to start nicely and light. Also, I've never written a kiss scene before so.....
> 
> But maybe half of these will be Saeran? Idk, I'm trying to include all the characters because they all deserve love. 
> 
> Anyways, here ya go, the first one!

The sound of the door opening did not stir her heart like it had before.

 

For the past three days, the sound of the wooden door creaking open had been enough for her to drop her phone, to stir from deep sleep, to get inexplicably excited. It was the pinnacle of her day and she anticipated the sweet sound, becoming disappointed if there was a random noise from the settling of the building. She had been nearly trained to react when the door opened. 

 

Because when the door opened, it was him coming in for a visit. 

 

He was the most kind person she had ever met, his sincere words struck her like arrows. His face was always softened with a peaceful expression and his concern for her thawed her heart. His mint eyes glimmered with thought and were rimmed with dark circles from sleepiness nights filled with work. She was definitely, without a doubt, head over heels for him. She had never learned to adore someone so quickly and never thought she could, but he surprised her that way.

 

And it terrified her.

 

But she wanted more of his kindness. More of his soft words. And each time he visited her, even if briefly, she fell for him more than before. So each day she more than looked forward to the minuscule sound of a door creaking open.

 

Today was different.

 

She did not want to see him, he was the very last person who she wanted to see. She couldn't bare to see him because she didn't want to bother him with her problems, with her sadness. Myung was terribly homesick. He was too busy with his work to worry over her and her comfort. He had already done so much to keep her comfortable, taking time away from his work to cook for her, bringing her flowers, calling and asking her if everything is satisfactory. This evening, he had even taken her out to get some fresh air in a garden outside. 

 

It did not help her child-like crush on him one bit.

 

The way he lead her excitedly around, explaining the flower language of various blossoms had her starry eyed. He was so passionate about it and more so sharing it with her, making comments about how he wanted to spend more time with her. She just… couldn't bare to burden him.

 

So when he walked in just as usual, her heart sank. She didn't dare to take her gaze from the moon outside her window, afraid to let him see the slightest bit of disappointment  on her face. She waited as she heard his footsteps slowly approach and stop a good distance behind her before faking a smile. 

 

“Myung? I wanted to ask you something.” He he urged softly as ever. She turned and gave him that faked smile. He was as sincere as always, his grin spread across his features. She wanted to plant her face in his chest and squeeze him but she also wanted to hide from him.

 

“What is it, Ray?” She answered, projecting as much honey into her voice as she could. 

 

Unfortunately, the smile had not fooled the man a bit, his mint eyes studied her face with uncertainty. She kept the smile on her face hoping he wouldn't question it. He took a step closer to her and his gloved fingers twitched as if he wanted to do something. 

 

“Are you okay? You seem… strained? Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?” he asked, his voice softened even more. She looked down to avoid his gaze. Oh god, he's not catching her bluff.

 

“I'm fine and I'm already super comfortable thanks to you. You don't need to worry about me.” She stated, mentally cursing herself when she let her voice drop at her last sentence. A dead give away. The man tilted his head, his features smeared with concern. He reached for her hand, taking it in his own. His warmth could be felt through the fabric of his glove and her heart lurched at his action.

 

“What's wrong? You can tell me and I'll try to help. I don't want you to hide things from me.” His voice was laced with concern. Myung pressed her lips together and took a breath. He gave her hand a squeeze and butterflies stung her stomach. She looked back up at him and the breath she had taken vanished for a moment. 

 

“It’s really nothing that can be  _ helped,  _  I’m just a bit down. It's really silly, so you shouldn't worry about it.” She admitted. He wasn't reassured at all by her explanation or there lack of. He used his grip on her hand to lead her to the bed for a seat. She hesitantly obliged and hopped into the bed. He stood in front on her, his hand still holding hers. 

 

“Do you trust me? I don't think you're problems are silly, so I'm here if you need to talk about it.” He said, his response was more than perfect. Was he an angel? Myung took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. He hadn't given her much option to argue. 

 

“I just… I'm really homesick and I miss my friends and family. I mean… I don't talk to them every day, but I do miss my room and routine. I know I agreed to test the game for you and I intend to, so don't worry, but I miss home.” She explained.

 

Ray studied her face and thought of something to say to help her, the gears turning behind his eyes. He had a brief hurt expression before it disappeared. Had she offended him? That was the last thing she wanted to do. He lifted his free hand to brush the hair from the side of her face, his fingers lingering there as if he was deciding whether or not to do something. He went with his initial thought and cupped her face, his touch almost not there with the gentleness that he had. Her heart thrummed and her face flooded with warmth. Did he notice her blush?

 

“ I know it's hard to let go of… I mean, be away from your family but you know I'm here for you? I may be busy with work a lot… but I care for you so we are like friends, right?” he seemed unsure, as if he was asking her if she considered him a friend. She nodded and struggled to form words as his palm remained on her face.

 

“Ray, do you ever go home to your family? Do you miss them when you're here?” She asked and he visibly stiffened at her question. He had taken a sharp breath and after a few seconds let it whoosh out, it tickled Myung's face. Had he been this close to her the whole time? 

 

“No, I don't miss them. This place is like my family, and you along with it.” His answer was simple… but his tone was sad and regretful.  Her heart sank at that. She guessed he didn't have the best time with his family. She really didn't know much about him, but she decided not to pry. 

 

“Me? Family? I've only known you a few days… but I would be lying if I said I don't feel as if I've known you for longer.” She admitted, surprised at her own words. The man smiled fondly, thumbing over her cheek and squeezing her hand. Her breathing felt labored. Why was she acting like this? Snap out of it, Myung.

 

“I feel that our time together has been spent very well. It's as if it's fate that I met you like this. We can spend more time together like today at the garden, so don't be too sad, okay?” He urged, trying to cheer her up.

 

Her blush deepened at his words, the memory of their visit to the garden still fresh in her mind. She looked down because she knew that she couldn't handle looking into his eyes with her heart going crazy like this. She played with his hand instead, gently tugging at his half glove. 

 

“I want to have more times like that too. I like being here with you… but I do miss home.” she breathed, her head tilted down and her eyes focusing on his hand. Her gaze only wavered when he pulled his hand from hers and lifted it up to her chin.

 

His finger curled under her chin and pulled her gaze to his own. His face was close to hers, too close. She completely forgot how to breathe. His eyes were half lidded and his breath feathered across her face. A blush also dusted his features, but there was no way it was darker than hers. His lips hovered above hers and she felt frozen as if nothing could pull her away. 

 

“You know, when you walked into this room after the garden visit, I almost grabbed you. Would you have been okay with that if I did?” he asked, his lips brushed over hers as he spoke, his voice low and husky. The warmth of his breath mixed with his proximity was enough to make her dizzy. If she had been standing, she may be on the floor right now. 

 

Words failed her and she was caught in his warmth. She barely managed to get out her one syllable response. 

 

“Yes.”

 

Ray didn't wait for anything else.

 

His lips were pressed against hers in quick and chaste kiss. He pulled away and studied her reaction and saw that she had not regretted her answer, and pressed his lips to hers again. Her eyes eyes fluttered shut and she savored the feeling. 

 

The kiss became more passionate as he leaned over her and cupped her face. She slung her arm over his shoulder to pull him closer and he obliged, bringing his knees up on the bed beside her. The bed sunk with his weight. She brought her fingers up to the base of on his neck and tangled them in his hair. 

 

They both couldn't handle it anymore and pulled away for air. Panting, their breath caressed each other's face. She realized that she was now laying back and he was hovering over her. Before she had time to think further about it, he delved back in, his advance was rougher this time. 

 

She hummed into the kiss which only urged him forward and he deepened the kiss. His hands left her face and he pulled her arms off his shoulders before breaking the kiss, to her disappointment. He stared in admiration at her face and she watched as he straightened up, pulling her up with him. Had she done something wrong?

 

“I want to take things slow with you, to cherish you. We should save some things for later.” He started, rubbing his thumbs in circles over her wrist. “Besides, we'll see each more often from now. I'll see you tomorrow so…” he trailed off and she nodded, grateful that she hadn't done anything wrong to cause him to stop.

 

“Of course, I want to cherish you too.” She said and his blush deepened.

 

“Then you should get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, and that's a promise.” He spoke, his voice soft and strained. He pressed a soft goodbye kiss to the corner of her mouth and she nearly melted. 

 

He moved away from her and bid her a sweet goodnight before rushing off, leaving her head spinning. Her fingers reached up to touch where he had kissed her, relishing the lingering tingle. 

 

If a door creaked anywhere in the building that night, there was a guarantee that Myung was alert.

 

Her mind was no longer missing home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, my heart 
> 
> Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS!
> 
> I think 2018 will be pretty okay.


	2. Still Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung watches as Saeran proves how strong he is in moments of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[WARNING]] Mention of Suicide Attempts and Past Suicide
> 
> This came from a dream I had a few nights ago and the dream wouldn't leave my head so here it is. The writing may not be great as it is from my dream and I can't help but feel that Seven isn't really the kind of person to attempt suicide so this may be OOC...but oh well.
> 
> Please Enjoy~

There came a day when Seven tried to drive his car into a lake. 

It wasn't expected from anyone and the entire RFA was shocked and upset by the incident. The redhead had made it out safely thanks to an onlooker who called the authorities hoping to help the man who had tried to take his own life. 

Myung couldn't understand it. She simply couldn't believe that he of all people would try to do this to himself. 

Why? Things were beginning to get better with his brother, they actually kinda hung out now. They had resolved their problems and Saeran had shared his growth in therapy with everyone. The agency that the redhead worked for was beginning to die out completely, an attack coming very seldom from them. He even started his own toy store. And of course, Myung has thought that he was in a place in which he could begin loving himself and seeing his own value.

But Myung knew now that she had been wrong. 

She cried on the way to the hospital and was hardly comforted by Saeran when she showed up. He too was confused and upset, the concern clear on his face that he didn't bother saying much. She didn't blame him one bit. 

They both waited in the waiting room for hours, watching as the other RFA members slowly rolled in adding to the tension of the waiting room. The fluorescent lights and hard chairs only added to their discomfort. Jumin was the only one who seemed to be calm about the situation. Myung knew him too well to think that he wasn’t concerned for the hacker. 

Saeran was the first person allowed to visit him after a several hour wait, the day was coming to a close. When he went with the nurse, warily looking over his shoulder at Myung, she became determined to stay there and comfort him. Even if it meant staying there all night and into the morning. 

It didn't take long and Saeran was back out, white as his hair and his eyes were red and puffy as if he had cried. Myung knew very well that he loathed hospitals. She was proud of him for being brave enough to do this alone, to be in a hospital without feeling too anxious. 

The members all broke the silence, asking Saeran how his brother was and speaking in excited and raised tones. This did not help Saeran’s anxiety a bit. He broke down and said nothing, only mumbling that Saeyoung wouldn't tell him anything in between pants. Yoosung tried his best to cheer everyone up with being hopeful, Zen following his lead. Jumin and Jaehee found it best not to say much. 

Myung tried her best to comfort Saeran but she knew she couldn’t ease his worrying. All she could do was try to soothe his anxious state. The brunette held him as he tried to regain his breath and she rubbed circles on his back. She would do anything to help her friend, even if that meant getting strange looks because she had a grown ass man curled up in her lap. 

An hour passed an the nurse called Saeran once again, who had by that time calmed down. The nurse also stated that he could bring one friend. 

The members all looked around around at each other as if to decide and Zen spoke first.

“If any of us, I think Myung should go. She's more of a friend to him than anyone.” And everyone nodded in agreement, though Yoosung looked troubled. His reassuring smile didn't escape her notice before she went with Saeran and the escort. He gave her a nervous and pleading glance, his worry evident in his body language. She looked away and slowly reached out to grab his hand to comfort him. Any other time and he would have refused or jerked his hand away, but he was very fragile right now and needs all the comfort he could get.

The short walk was silent, the tension thick enough to choke them. The nurse gave them a sad smile when Myung asked how her friend was, indicating that she felt sorry. At least she felt some kind of empathy as some nurses carry a cold and uncaring aura. The brightness of the hospital lights seemed to never end and Myung felt herself getting choked up as the seconds pass. She doesn’t need to do this, she has to be strong for Saeran, for the RFA. If she loses it, she knows that everyone else will too. 

The nurse quietly stated that this was the room that the redhead was in and they quietly stepped inside. The lights in the room were off, but the blinking lights from whirring equipment and screens light the room enough for them to see in clear view the sleeping hacker. Cuffs held his wrists down and he was adorned in the cheap gown that the hospital had provided for him. On a metal tray sat a half eaten plate of green jello. 

It was a sight that was all too real for Myung.

She released Saeran’s hand and covered the bottom half of her face as she made her way over to the bedside, her heart dropped like a dead weight. Her friend laid motionless in his slumber and Myung felt the tears begin to prick her eyes. No, she can’t cry. She has to be strong for Saeran.

She knew how her friend was feeling right now as he watched his brother over her shoulder. Not too long ago, she was in his position when her oldest brother had done something this stupid, this harmful. She couldn’t believe it when she got a phone call from her mother to inform her what Hyejin had done. And now the feeling was coming back because she couldn’t save him.

What if she couldn’t save Saeyoung?

No, she can’t think like that.

She squeezed her eyes shut to try and keep from allowing any tears to run down her face. The warm feeling of Saeran’s hand on her shoulder offered some comfort. She obviously hadn’t succeeded in concealing her emotions. Without looking at him, she raised her hand to lay it on his as if to say thanks.

A voice shocked her and her eyes shot open to find golden eyes staring up at her. 

“Hey…” was all he managed before Myung exploded on him, the very thing she had never done with her brother.

“What the HELL is wrong with you!!! How could you have done something like that? We LOVE you so much and you just…?” she began, anger and pain mixed in her voice, her tears now free flowing and causing her makeup to run and burn her eyes even more. “Do you understand that? What about Saeran? What about him? He loves you, you can’t leave him!!!” she exclaimed, not caring if she was sounding insane. She was now out of breath and let out a weak sob. She hadn’t meant to lose her cool like that.

The pained look on the man’s face was enough to make her regret everything she had said and wished she had just stayed quiet. She probably hadn’t done anything than make him feel worse. What the hell is wrong with her?

“Myung, you shouldn’t…” Saeran urged behind her further proving that she had only made things worse. He was right, she just shouldn’t. 

“You’re right...I just need to go, I’m sorry.” The brunette admitted, her voice thick with sloppy tears. She quickly turned and headed for the door, her head held low from embarrassment. She really didn’t need to have come anyway. Someone more level headed like Jumin or maybe someone sweeter like Yoosung would have been better.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Saeran and his brother both called out in unison. The brunette paused in front of the door. She was stuck now between staying and possibly making things even worse or being selfish and running away but leaving the brothers to talk it out alone. What was best?

Hesitantly, she turned away from the door, her hands nervously rubbed together.

“I… don’t want to overcomplicate things by being here and being overly emotional-” Saeyoung cut her off, leaning up as much as he could in his current strapped down position, his eyes dull and dejected.

“Don’t worry about that. Please stay for Saeran.” His golden eyes begged and Saeran shifted around in place at his request. He looked as if he were about to say something to argue, but thought better of it. This was one of the times that the redhead was serious with no underlying joke or humor added to soften his words. Running away now would be a slap to the face and he was right. She couldn’t just leave Saeran to deal with this alone. The brunette made up her mind and gave a heavy sigh before returning to the empty space she had left by the bed.

“Please answer one question for me, Saeyoung. What made you think that that was a solution to any of your problems?” She couldn’t even say the word, her voice tight from emotion. She didn’t dare glance over at Saeran in fear that she would miss some kind of hidden answer on the redhead’s face.

Guilt washed over him, his glasses not present to hide a single emotion that passed through his features. She knew from the way that he avoided looking her in the eye that he regretted it.

“You and Saeran are doing so well, you’re helping him grow and open up more than I ever have been able to. The issues with the agency have almost fizzled out completely and the RFA is striving. I can’t see how I fit into any of that.” her friend began to admit, his voice showed his affliction.

“What do you mean you can’t see how you fit into that?” Saeran began, his voice harsh with fear and pain. “You helped me through hell, you were with me when the whole RFA didn’t trust me! You were there when my medication was too hard to take and my insomnia made sleeping impossible!” he blurted in exasperation. Saeyoung flinched at his words, at his honesty. 

“You guys don’t need me anymore. What if the problems with the agency don’t go away even after all of our work? I will always put you both in danger as long as I’m alive. I want you both to be safe and happy and you can have that without me.” his voice lowered in answer, avoiding meeting his brother’s eyes. Saeran shook his head in defiance at those words. He leaned over the bed without warning and began to unfastened the belts that the nurses had locked him down in.

“Look at me.” Saeran demanded, “I will do whatever it takes to help you through this. There is no way I’ll be happy without you. We all love you.” emotion bubbled into Saeran’s words, choking him up. Tears began to form in his eyes and Myung stood watching.

This is good. She’ll let Saeran talk this out. She doesn’t need to have any imput. Saeran pulled his brother up and hugging him tightly, making the brunette’s heart warm with pride. He really has come so far and now he’s comfortable enough to express his love for Saeyoung. It nearly made Myung cry with joy that he was strong enough to handle this. He said everything that Myung couldn’t. 

There was peace in the room as the brothers resolved their issues...Saeyoung had begun to join his brother in crying, apologizing into his shoulder.

Despite everything that was making the air thick with emotion, Myung found herself smiling in the bittersweet revelation that everything will be fine.


	3. The Last Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung always gives Saeran the last cupcakes but just one time she wanted a cupcake to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying this challenge so far. It feels as if it's helping with my practice of writing. Ive got all my prompts writen down so it's helps alot to have those guidelines.
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the new year!

Everytime cupcakes, cookies, or ice cream was bought, Saeran was sure to get the last of it. 

 

The last cupcake always found its way into his hand and the last spoonful of ice cream was his. This wasn't because he was greedy or actively ate the last of the sweets, but because Myung wouldn't have it any other way.

 

She would have the last cookie in her hand and sit happily on the couch, paying no mind to the redhead lounging beside her. She wouldn't even think about giving up her treat...that is, until he would cast a glance over to her. She so selflessly wanted him to be happy that before he had the chance to ask, she would eagerly plop the pastry into his hand claiming that she had brought it for him the whole time.

 

This was no bother to her. He never guilted her into giving up her snack nor did he even ask. She wasn't quite sure why she did that, but it was quite common. He had always come to watch a movie or play a few rounds of a game to get out of the bunker so she made sure to buy sweets. So in a way, they were for him after all. She loved seeing his face light up and a small smile show on his lips at the gesture, so it was well worth it to lose the last of her stash to her friend. 

 

But just one time. Just  _ one _ time she had been looking forward to a chocolate cupcake. 

 

Saeran was in her living room as she prepared glasses of milk and the delicious chocolate cupcakes that she had bought at the store. She had only bought two because they were both rather large dessert cupcakes and quite pricey, but she might as well treat him and herself. 

 

It was the perfect Friday night for them to watch a movie and share the treats, so she had been looking forward to this all day. The cupcake practically danced in her mind all day while she was working. 

 

She happily placed both cupcakes on a small plate and had both glasses of milk poured. She grabbed a glass and one of the plates and took it directly to Saeran. His mint eyes widened at the size of the cupcake and he took it eagerly, muttering a quiet but meaningful thank you. She smiled at him and the fact that he looked pleased and made her way back to the kitchen counter top. 

 

As she was carrying the plate back, something unexpected happened and the top heaviness of the cupcake acted to launch the cupcake...

 

Onto the floor. Icing first.

 

A soft thud sounded and the brunette stared blankly at the catastrophe in silence, stopping in her tracks. Saeran had not seen what exactly had happened, but he had heard the obvious splat of icing on tile. He glanced over the arm of the couch and laughed. 

 

He fucking laughed.

 

That little piece of-...

 

She smiled and also laughed, more bitterly, her annoyance and disappointment stark on her face and tone.

 

“Yeah, it's hilarious. Fucking hilarious.” She laughed out, her voice sharp. She turned on her heel “Just the  _ icing on the cake _ of this whole day” and she laughed more in spite of herself and the situation, treading into the kitchen, aware of the tension she had left with him. She had just….had it? She really had no reason to be this irrationally pissed off, but damn. 

 

She had looked forward to that cupcake all day. 

 

She carelessly slammed the glass of milk onto the countertop, watching as droplets of white milk sloshed out to cover its surface. It didn't help her annoyance one bit. She heard footsteps behind her and didn't look over her shoulder. She didn't want him to see her throw this kind of childish tantrum, the dots of the milk on the countertop were shameful. 

 

“What, Saeran?” She hissed out still refusing to turn around. She mental kicked herself for her hateful tone. She had embarrassed herself and being hateful towards him wasn't helping. She knew better than anyone that he didn't deserve her anger right now. 

 

Silence hung and she could hear him shuffle nervously behind her. The tink of a plate on the countertop didn't escape her ears. 

 

“I-I’m sorry I laughed. It wasn't really funny… I don't know why I laughed.” His voice trailed off, reminding her of a kicked puppy, “Anyways, you can have my cupcake. I don't want you to go without for my sake.” 

 

She felt even worse and felt the anger drain away to be replaced with regret. She slowly spun around and her heart sank when she found that he was looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact. She sighed and pushed the plate towards him.

 

“I don't want your cupcake, Saeran. I want you have this one.” she urged, any semblance of anger void in her voice. He still didn't look at her, finding the tile much more pleasant to stare at. This made her feel even worse. Why had she been harsh to him? It was the last thing he deserved, he already had so much felt on him without her pitiful anger thrown into mix.

 

“You always do that. You always put yourself over me. I'm not dumb,” he found the confidence to look up at her, a twinge of sharpness rimmed his voice. “I know that you always give me the last of everything. Just let me do the same for once!” he said, his voice urged and raised.

 

She shook her head, still set on letting him have the treat. She wants him to be happy even after she basically chewed his head off. She picked the plate up from the counter and placed his in his hands before he could argue. He raised his eyebrow at her, silently agreeing to hold it but not keep it. 

 

“I’m fine. Honestly. It will be more worth it for me if you have it. I want you to be happy. So just  _ take  _ it.” She pleaded, hoping that would be enough to get him to cave in. He closed his eyes for a moment in defeat, she thought, until he spoke again.

 

“If you won't take it, then it's not fair for me to have it either.” He muttered and grabbed the cupcake from off the plate. She watched in awe as he chunked it on the ground, symbolizing his sacrifice. The icing smeared as the pastry slid a few feet before stopping, a rich chocolate trail left on the ground. 

 

There was silence and Saeran almost looked as if he regretted his actions. The tense atmosphere began to slip away.

 

Myung couldn't help herself and she broke the silence with an exhale of air. She began to giggle at how silly the whole situation was. Saeran was visually relieved when he saw she wasn't angry at his actions. The brunette rubbed her face and placed her hand on his shoulder.

 

“You know what i just realised?” She said, the humor evident in her voice. The red head shrugged, his mint eyes trained on her. 

 

“We could have just halved the cupcake.”

And then they both were in hysterics, giggling like children and leaning on the kitchen counter. After they had both caught their breath, Saeran was the first to speak up. 

 

“So, you wanna pop some popcorn instead? We still have a movie that has to be watched before it gets late.” He grinned shyly, coming up with a good solution. 

 

As much as Myung wanted to curl up on the couch that instant with him, she still had responsibility. 

 

“I would love to...but we have a mess to clean up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love feedback back <3


	4. Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung's brother brings a new bag of makeup for her to use and devises a scheme to get her crush and her together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still going! 
> 
> My writing style is still manifesting...so be patient with any inconsistentancies you may find.
> 
> Thank you and let's all appreciate Cheritz!

Warm breath fluttered around her face as his hands held her in place. She peeked from under her lashes despite being told to keep her eyes closed, the redhead’s thumb tugging her bottom lip down. Mint green eyes lingered on her lips and she shuddered at the feeling of his cold hands on her face. The closeness was almost too much.

 

How had she gotten herself into this situation over a shiny new bag of makeup?

 

* * *

 

Junseok was a lovely young brother. 

 

Myung loved him so and encouraged him to move to New York to follow his dreams. His dream was to become a makeup artist for models, celebrities, and even Broadway shows if he could manage that. Currently, He was working for a television station in Brooklin and assisted in putting makeup on all on the news reporters. It was a start if nothing else, but Junseok couldn’t be happier.

 

Myung was overjoyed and surprised when he had called her announcing that he was at the airport for a surprise visit and he had splurged on a fine assortment of American beauty supplies. The boldness of American makeup intrigued Myung and her brother knew this and bought a few gifts for her with that in mind. 

 

Jun, as the brunette called him for short, happily hopped in her car and she was more than excited to introduce him to her two best friends. Once she arrived at the familiar bunker, she helped her brother out of the car and felt cool as she showed him how the gate work, relishing the feeling of being some sort of undercover agent.

 

It wasn't far off.

 

She had already called and told the twins to be expecting the important guest, but when she opened the door, not much has changed. It look as if the chip bags were picked up, but a pair of jeans that she thought belonged to Saeyoung laid on the floor. She sighed and picked it up before tossing into the small computer room where the redhead was cracking away.

 

The other redhead could be seen on the sofa, boredly playing with his phone. Classic.

 

Not a single hello.

 

She cleared her throat and the two brothers turned their attention to her in moderate curiosity. They weren't the most social, she concluded.

 

“This is my brother that you guys haven't met. This is Cha Junseok but he prefers Jun.” She announced only to have two murmurs of welcome. Hopeless, absolutely hopeless. If nothing else, her brother kinda knew how to speak to other people. 

 

“Hi, it's nice to meet you guys! Myung never shuts up about you guys! I think she favors you two~” he teased and Myung elbowed him.

 

“Jun! Shut up!” she warned, but it was too late. Saeran’s face faded into a soft pink and he pulled his phone over his face even more. Saeyoung laughed obnoxiously from the computer room that he hadn't bothered leaving until just now. 

 

“Ooooh! We're favored! You hear that Saeran? You're gonna make me blush” the redhead teased, his stylish glasses glinted a bit. Saeran stood up and headed for the kitchen but not before he shouted an annoyed “shut up” over his shoulder and Saeyoung continued to coo after him, following him.

 

The brunette smiled to herself at the chaos. The chaos that she loved. In the fray, Jun leaned over and whispered something into her ear. 

 

“Hey, are you up to something introducing me to these guys? You know I have a thing for redheads, right?” he asked and half teased, but he was also honest. He did have a thing for redheads and to be honest she did too it seemed. 

 

“Nah, I didn't think about it that way. Besides, I don't want you hooking up with either of these guys.” She whispered, raising an eyebrow in warning. Jun grinned and his signature dimple appeared. 

 

“Is that a challenge?” He teased. Myung shook her head. 

 

“Don't you dare! I mean it.” She threatened but he hadn't taken her seriously but only made a face in mockery.

 

“Oh I see, I can't have them because you want them, right? Which one is it?” he accused and any other time she'd have told him he was delusional. 

 

This time, he was 100% correct.

 

“I would argue but...can you keep this secret?” She asked and he nodded. “Okay, so I like the one with green eyes, the one that was on the sofa? His name is Saeran.” she admitted and her brother nodded enthusiastic.

 

Oh no, she hoped he didn't come up with some kind of scheme to try and get them together. That's the last thing Saeran needed. He was recovering nicely and she felt that anything more than friendship could be distracting.

 

She didn't want to distract him.

 

“I know just what to do. I'll get you hooked up and then I'll go for his brother. And BAM we both have boyfriends. Well separate and conquer!” he stated. Myung looked at him in amazement. 

 

“What is this, Rome? And no way, this isn't singles variety hour. I can't...with Saeran.” she whispered.

 

“Can't what with Saeran?” a voice from the door spoke up, the redhead held a Capri Sun in hand. 

 

“I, uh, I can't play with Saeran, in video games I mean. He's always on with Yoosung, so I don't get to play with him often.” she saved, her brother shooting her a cocky wink. She wanted to punch him. The redhead seemed to buy it. 

 

It may have been a bad idea to introduce her brother like this.

 

* * *

  
  


She sat and readied herself to have her brother put on the promised makeup after letting Myung learn from a few tutorials. Saeran has absent mindedly watched them over her and Jun’s shoulder expressed mild interest in the subject. 

 

Saeran remained in the living room, having nothing really better to do. A separate chair beside the couch was perfect for him to spectate.

 

The couch had various eyeliners, blushes, highlighters, lipsticks, and cremes strewn over the surface as Jun prepared himself. He sat on the couch and gave Myung a wink, indicating that his plan was being put into place. She shook her head in warning but before she could properly threaten him, he slipped off the couch in a grand act. 

 

He landed on his hand and yelled out in pain, crumpling over in a pitiful way in the carpet. She had known her brother for a long time and she knew when he was faking and he was definitely faking. 

 

But it seemed to fool everyone else. 

 

“Are you...okay or?” Saeran began and Jun nodded and held his wrist up limply. 

 

“Ow, ow. Oh no, I think I hurt my wrist. This is the worst thing to happen, I won't be able to work.” Jun lamented softly as if to himself. The acting was so bad she was surprised Saeran couldn't see through it.

 

But then again, he hasn't really been around these kind of situations, has he?

 

“Can you move your wrist?” Myung humored him in whatever scheme he was cooking up. She knew it wouldn't work whatever it was 

 

He gave a pitiful and staged attempt to move his wrist before whining. 

 

“No, it hurts too much. I think I sprained it.” He frowned and Saeran shook his head. 

 

“Just go get some ice, don't complain about it.” He said, his voice harsh but Myung knew there was a twinge of concern.

 

“That's a good idea…” Jun said as he stood up to go to the refrigerator. “But I won't be able to do my sister's makeup. He made another false concerned face. 

 

Saeran just stared at him not knowing what he was getting at. The brunette hadn't figured out what he was up to get either. 

 

“Hey, I know. Saeran, you can do her makeup!” he beamed. Saeran looked at her and then back at her scheming brother. 

 

“What? No! There’s no way in hell I'm doing that” Saeran argued.

 

However, there apparently was a way in hell that Saeran was doing that. 

 

And not five minutes later, Jun was sitting in the other room with Saeyoung and “icing” his wrist and Saeran was hovering over her trying to decide what's to be put on first. 

 

He started with the eyeshadow. 

 

“Don't make a big deal out of this. I'm just doing this because I feel sorry for your dumb brother.” He explained defensively as he brushed some of the eyeshadow onto the brush, recalling what he had learned from the videos they had watched. He had picked a nice color despite having never done this before, an autumn orange.

 

Myung giggled to herself at how defensive he was. She knew he really meant well and she would have really chewed her brother out if he were doing something that wasn't directly embarrassing to her. She couldn't exactly point her finger at him and shout “ _ You're fooling him into doing something for me to get him closer to me because five minutes ago I admitted I have a crush on him _ ”. So she had no choice but to go along with it and be stuck with that guilty feeling. 

 

The red head rested his hand on her cheek as he lightly brushed the eyeshadow over her lid. She kept her eyes closed to make it easier for him as he picked up another color… but also kept her eyes closed for fear of staring at him too much. Putting on makeup requires a lot of attention, but she wasn't so sure if she could bare to see his attention on her face for too long. 

 

She didn't want to fumble and stutter and blush and all the awkward things that she would do if he got too close or looked at her too long. Unfortunately, he was doing both at the moment. She swallowed and tried to remain calm, telling herself that's it's no big deal. He's just putting on her eyeshadow.

 

Oh no. She began to blush and hoped he wouldn't notice, even more of a reason to keep her eyes shut. She might as well enjoy this, it's not as if it'll ever happen again. Instead of dreading the situation, she decided to relax a bit and enjoy the feeling of the brush gently working on her skin. 

 

“Okay, look at me.” he demanded.

 

Her heart panicked. He was just trying to see what it looked like with her eyes open, but it still felt different. 

 

Carefully, she opened her eyes and her breath caught when she saw his mint eyes roaming over hers, examining his work. He noticed her dazed look and a hint of self consciousness passed over his face before he could throw defence over it. 

 

“What? Jeez, it's not like I'm messing up your face. Calm down. It looks fine.” He he grabbed one of the small mirrors that came with the kit and held it in front of her, “See?” he asked frowning. 

 

It looked amazing for his first time. There were a few things that she would change if she had been doing it herself, like the fact that the highlight in the middle of her eyelid wasn’t light enough, but it was still well done. He must have really paid attention. 

 

“It looks really good! You really did pay attention to those videos.”She complemented. She didn't want him thinking that he had done a bad job because he really had done well. 

 

His frown disappeared and he tried to hide a smile. 

 

“Yeah, I guess. As long as you're happy with it…” he admitted and caught himself in his own softness “I just don't want to hear you get mad at me if I don't do well.” He covered. He was like this with everyone. He would try to come across apathetic but everyone knew that he really cared for his friends. He just does that because he's afraid of losing his friends and Myung knew it. 

 

To her, it was very endearing although it heart her heart to see him struggle with his emotions like this. 

 

“Anyways, eyeliner is next so don't get so happy yet. I might mess this up.” He sighed and shook the eyeliner before uncapping it. He scooted a bit closer to her, making the couch cushion bounce slightly. Eyeliner is tricky, so she can understand why he was getting closer to her… but it didn't help her nervousness. 

 

She nearly jumped when put his hand on her chin to steady her. His fingers were icy cold and shocking to her and she held her breath. 

 

The wet eyeliner was brushed over her eyelid in very careful strokes. She waiting patiently for it to dry. It hadn't felt as if he had messed up, the path of the brush seemed to be in the right place. 

 

“This need to dry before you open your eyes or it might smear.” He stated and the sound of the eyeliner tinking onto the other things passed her ears.

 

Without warning, he blew onto her eyelids to help them dry. If one of her other friends had done this, it wouldn't have mattered. She tried not to let her anxiety show, she wanted to turn down the sound of her heartbeat so that he wouldn't hear. 

 

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” He announced, grabbing the mirror. She peered at her reflection and was satisfied. The eyeliner was done well, but she wouldn't have put that much on herself. He somehow managed to make it work.

 

“Are you sure this is your first time?” She asked before laughing to herself. The redhead nodded as he dug through the bag of makeup, finding what he was looking for. He was beginning to look interested as he looked at the different colors of lipstick. He decided on a gold tinted brown lipstick. 

 

“This one is pretty. I think it'll complement your eyes.” He concluded and noticed how she blushes at his words. He sputtered out some kind of excuse unsuccessfully “U-uh, I mean… whatever, I'm going with this one.” A pale pink has crept across his features. Had she embarrassed him? She hadn't meant to make him uncomfortable. 

 

He hovered the lipstick over her and she watched as he hesitated. He glanced from her lips to her eyes and turned away. 

 

“Stop looking at me like that. You're making me nervous.” He snapped. The brunette frowned and closed her adorned eyes.

 

He sighed and his warm breath tickled her face. Did he need to be this close to do her lipstick? This was killing her. He placed his hand under her chin like he has when he did her eyeliner. 

 

“Could you part your lips a bit? It would make this easier.” The man asked softly.

 

Warm breath fluttered around her face as his hands held her in place. She peeked from under her lashes despite being told to keep her eyes closed, the redhead’s thumb tugging her bottom lip down. Mint green eyes lingered on her lips and she shuddered at the feeling of his cold hands on her face. The closeness was almost too much.

 

She closed her eyes at the feeling, afraid that he would catch on.

 

Soft warmth touched her lips. 

 

It was not lipstick. 

 

He pulled away immediately and Myung's eyes shot open. They both stated stared at each over silently searching for an answer in each other's eyes. That blush that had surfaced in his face not minutes before had returned again, but stronger. 

 

Before any word could be said between them, a loud hoot scared them both. 

 

“Yassss! Get it, Myung!” Jun hollered, clapping obnoxiously. “Make that boy quake. Marry him!!!”

 

“Jun!” she replied, her face hot with embarrassment. She grabbed a couch pillow and threw it over the back of the sofa at him. 

 

He shrieked and ran into the kitchen. Myung defeatedly dropped her head into her palms and groaned. 

 

“I'm sorry” she muttered to the man in front of her. She didn't know what else to say. She couldn't bare to look at her interest after everything that had just happened. 

 

The sofa shifted a bit and she was convinced that it was him getting off the couch to leave her in her misery where she belonged. But he hadn't got off the sofa. His hand pulled one of her own from her face and she looked up in curiosity. He pulled her hand into his lap

 

He wasn't looking at her but found her hand more interesting. His face was red now and he closed his eyes as if he had something difficult to say. 

 

Oh, here it comes. Cold cold rejection. 

 

“Look...Myung. I like you a lot but I don't know how to act. I don't know what is okay to do or say. I want to be around you, but I don't want you being held down with my baggage.” He admitted, his eyes still avoided hers.

 

Had she heard him right?

 

She considered this, his words. What was best for him? 

 

“I'll be patient. You can decide what you want and feel is best. You know I'll support you in either decision, right?” This was all she could say. She didn't want to pressure him or put on him something that could be damaging to his growth. She couldn't do that to him.

 

He reached out and pulled her into a hug. This was a big deal. He doesn't hug anyone except for his brother sometimes. Whatever the reason, she accepted it. Truly, she found that she didn't care if she was rejected if he was happy and healthy. 

 

She could deal with the pain. It wouldn't last long and she knew it, she could get over it.

 

“Thank you supporting me. Right now, I just want to sit like this. I'll come to a decision and tell you.” 

 

If the decision was to be unfavorable to her, then it wouldn't be so bad. 

 

She could still be his friend and that's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, I felt that Saeran was a bit ooc in this one, but oh well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading anyway!


	5. Paths Of Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two brothers chase each other through the mountains only to have to face the harshest truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up.
> 
> This is based off of a Polish animation called Paths of Hate. I originally found the animation through the music video for a group called Gunship. The song is Fly for your Life. If you havent seen it, I suggest watching it before you read this.
> 
> I know I haven't posted to this in a while, but I intend to continue it.

He felt as if he were in flight. 

 

The grip on the steering wheel had his knuckles as white as his hair. The vehicle purred as he gained speed down the mountain, his target standing out in front of him. The stark white of the expensive sports car stood out among the blur of the trees. He didn't dare take his eyes from the car, from his enemy, to so much as glance at the speedometer. 

 

He couldn't afford to lose him. Not again. 

He would make sure that he would kill him this time. 

 

The two cars sped down the mountain, the curves of the road beginning to grow more treacherous. The hacker was mindful not to oversteer or go too fast around the curves for fear of the vehicle losing traction. He couldn't afford that. This was his chance. 

 

The road got steeper and the cliffs higher as they continued their flight through the trees and over the dirt road. He didn't care. All he cared about was seeing the other dead in front of him. 

 

The driver nearly leaped from his skin when the white car slung a rock from under its tire. The impact cracked the windshield, the crack webbed out to obscure the driver's vision. He spat and cursed, rage surfacing. 

 

With his newfound inability to see, the chase got more difficult and the white car had gained more distance from him. The hacker’s face felt hot with his anger, his frustration that fueled him forward and made his heart and stomach turn. 

 

He floored the gas pedal. 

 

A another dangerous curve jerked the road to the left, leaving the view of hundreds of feet down. One mistake and he would be done for. He let off the gas and watched in disappointment as the driver in front of him was able to make the curve, disappeared from his vision. How dare he be such a good driver. It ate him inside that he was even able to make that turn as such speed.

 

He was forced to slow and he barely made the curve, his car tilting on two wheels. 

 

Fear that the car would flip, that the man in front of him would get away, set him forth again, more recklessly this time. Adrenaline rushed through him and to his head. This feeling was euphoric.

 

This made him feel alive, invincible. 

 

It was in this moment that he decided to do something insanely dangerous. There was a straightaway down the slope of the mountain and in the distance another sharp turn. He had enough time.

 

He pulled his gun from the dash and rolled down his window, shivering as the cold autumn air filled the car. It did little to cool him. With a second of hesitation passed, he pointed the gun out the window and fired as rapidly as he could. He was aiming for the tire.

 

The first two shots had missed and he growled aloud. The next shot hit the bumper, the bullet ricocheted back and hit the mirror beside his outreacher hand. He hissed at the close call. 

 

The next shot hit the left tire. He watched in absolute joy as the enemy fishtailed and spun around, the man having lost control. The car careened into a tree sideways, debris launched onto the road. 

 

The hacker stomped the breaks, coming closer to the wrecked vehicle and the turn with it. He slid past the wreckage and barely stopped at the cliff. With his blood still boiling, his rage still turning his towards madness, he leaped from the driver's seat with his gun in hand to finish the job. 

 

His stomach reeled when he saw the redhead exit his smoking car, a gun also in hand. His teeth were grit in pain and a trickle of blood dripped from underneath his fringe of the same scarlet color. His golden eyes were wide with mixed emotions. 

 

So be it. 

 

He will not lose.

 

He smiled in his cockiness. In a matter of minutes, the traitor in front of him will dye the ground red and he will have won this necessary battle.

 

They both began firing at each other with practiced skill and precision. Serpentine patterns were made as they attempted to dodge the other's bullets, slowly gaining progress on the dirt road.

 

They were both unsuccessful in their attempt to be safe. The redhead took his bullet to his thigh, and the hacker a bullet to his shoulder. The impact slammed his shoulder back but he felt no pain. This wouldn't stop him.

 

_ Click _

 

He was out of ammo. He growled and tossed his gun to the side, ignoring the heaviness he felt in his right arm, his fingertips growing cold. He watched as the redhead also tossed his empty gun to the side. Blood oozed down his arm and dripped off his fingertips from the wound. It didn't hurt. It would never hurt as much as the realization that his brother had left him to suffer. No pain could match that.

 

If he couldn't pierce his foe with a weapon, he would kill him by hand. He smiled darkly as he anticipated wrapping his fingers around the man’s throat, squeezing the light from his eyes. He shook with delight. Pants wracked his body but he urged himself forward, so close to his target. So close to granting his own dark wish. 

 

Saeyoung would be dead, choked from existence by his own hands and his mind would be calm. There would be no more ghost of his past to torment him.

 

He would see his brother in hell after what he had done to him.

 

He broke into a run towards the fiend before him. The redhead’s stance changed, ready to fight him, his eyes wide with fear, anger, and his own disgusting torment. The torment of being reminded of his past sins. 

 

On impact, the redhead had braced himself and it was not as easy to knock him off his feet. His brother had stood his ground well and he yelled out in frustration. No, he wanted this. He wanted him to struggle and hold his ground. It would be that much more satisfying to see him crumble into nothing under his hands. 

 

He let out a blood curdling scream, a battle cry, as he launched himself into his enemy again, successful knocking him onto his back, reveling in the dull thud that was the man's body on the ground. He was on top of him in a second. The man struggled underneath him, wriggling away and kicking at him in futile attempts to move him. His injured leg held no power against the man on top. He punched the man under him several times, his mint eyes eagerly taking in the nose bleed he had given the other. His golden eyes began to lose their anger and were replaced by a sad and caring expression.

 

“S-Saeran. Please… don't do this. I-...” he was off from his speech as the man above punched him again. Rage spurred him on and made his voice raise as he responded. 

 

“Don't call me that! You traitor! There's nothing you can do to stop me from giving you what you deserve!” he roared and grabbed the man by the shoulders, shaking him and banging his head into the dirt ground. “You'll never lie to me again. You can't pretend that you have one ounce of compassion for me. I know you'll say this and then abandon me. You are beyond salvation!” he screeched again, his rage amplified by the hurt expression on his brother's face.

 

The redhead's hand  reached up to curl around his brother’s wrists in attempt to still him. It worked for a moment as the man’ mint eyes widened in shock and anger. 

 

“But you're not! Please listen and come home with me. I’m sorry for what I've done and I will-” he was cut off from his meaningless promise, the poison that was impending it's arrival to the hacker’s ears. He would not hear it. He clutched his hands around his foe’s throat. The blood on his hands from his own wound and the blood from his brother mixed and made his grip sticky and warm.

 

It only drove him to apply more pressure to the man’s esophagus. 

 

“No! It’s too late for sorry! Nothing will change what you put me through.” he tightened his grip and his brother gave a strangled attempt to take a breath. “I will NEVER go with you. I hate you more than anything.” he said again and put his body weight onto the man’s throat. 

 

The redhead was reaching his limit and began to grip and tug at his brother’s wrists. His eyes pleaded his brother, his face turning a dangerous shade of purple.

 

Just a little bit more.

 

Saeran couldn't help but feel his heart sink and his grip threaten to loosen. Part of him begged him to stop, to release the man under him. 

 

That was the weak, pathetic part of him.

 

He will not let that interfere. He will not miss his chance. He jammed his hands down harder in a fit of anger driven strength. His brother struggled even more, bucking his body against him in his last efforts to escape. He will not escape his deserving death at Saeran’s hands. 

 

He gave a strangled whisper, urging the last bits of his breath to form the words. His hand left Saeran's wrist and reached up to touch his face in his last bit of affection.

 

“I’m...sorry. Sae....ran, I...love you.” he managed and fell silent. 

 

“Shut up!” He growled back and tightened his impossibly tight grip. A few strangled noises escaped the man’s lips before he closed his eyes.

 

His struggles ceased under the man and his hand fell from his face, the warmth leaving his cheek. The redhead’s purple face tilted limply to the side. 

 

Yes!

 

No…

 

Yes!

 

Saeran watched in agony as the man stilled completely under his grip. He did not release his hands until he felt the autumn air begin to chill his brother's body. 

 

His enemy was dead.

 

He had killed him. 

 

Slowly, he retracted his hands from the bruised throat. He pulled his hands into his chest, the blood still sticky and thick on them. He pulled himself off the frame of his brother, unable to look away.

 

His brother was dead.

 

He had killed him. 

 

This was not what he wanted. 

 

“Saeyoung…”his voice had lost its heat, nothing but uncertainty and fear remained in his empty syllables. 

 

“Saeyoung… answer me. Stop lying. I know you're okay. Stop pretending.” he urged, and with no response he allowed himself to panic and his voice echoed his fear, his pain, and his regret. 

 

“No. Wake up! You're okay. I know you are.” he urged more frantically, leaning over to pat the man’s cooling face. “No...no...no. Come back. Don't leave!” he  began to scream for his brother to answer him. Tears surfaced on his eyes, his frame began to shake with his hysterical sobs and the autumn air that cooled the wet blood on his shoulder. The pain was now began to surface. But he didn't care. There was a bigger pain that agonized him.

"Don't leave me..." he whispered through thick tears. There was nothing he could do now.

He got up and paced around hysterically, begging for things to be undone, for this to be some wicked nightmare. 

 

He had no idea how long he had stayed out there crying to himself, begging his brother to come back. 

 

As the sun set and the sky turned scarlet, a fearsome reminder of the mixed blood on his hands, he realized that he couldn't take this any more.

 

He grabbed his brother's gun from the dirt and steeled his resolve.

 

He would either wake from this nightmare or….

 

Tell his brother that he was sorry himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, this was hard to write but relieving. I've had this on my mind since watching that music video.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
